Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: It's Christmas eve 1980, and Hyde and Jackie are having some problems. Will the memory of when they first met be the answer? What exactly happened on their first meeting? Fluffy holiday one shot.


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long since my last update. My computer was infected with viruses. I barely had access to a functional computer. On top of that nightmare, my life has been incredibly stressful and sucky the past month or so. It's like just when you think it can't get worse something else goes wrong. Anywho, my laptop is fixed so I will be back to normal updates again! Yay! I hope you enjoy this little Christmas treat I made just for all of you loyal friends on here. I will thank a bunch of you individually at the end of the story. For now, just enjoy! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Christmas eve 1980**

The tiny woman of enormous beauty stomped furiously around her small apartment. Across from her stood her ex-boyfriend/current boyfriend/pain in the ass, grimacing.

"I cannot believe I actually got back together with you!" She hollered in anger.

"Chh I can't believe I was dumb enough to think of getting back together with you. I'm really giving Kelso a run for his money on that "king" title." He replied glibly.

"Please! Even Michael isn't dumb enough to pull half the crap you've pulled on me over the years." The brunette responded, hands on hips.

He rolled his eyes "That's right. Defend your precious _Michael_."

Her eyes rolled in kind "Don't start that again. You can't blame all our problems on my feelings for Michael!"

His finger pointed at her "Aha! See, I knew you still had feelings for him!"

She sighed in exasperation "Of course I do. He was my first…" She was cut off.

"Your first boyfriend. Yeah, yeah I know."

Jackie exhaled loudly, frustrated "Yes, he was my first boyfriend, but he was also my first friend. Everything good in my life that I have now is because of Michael, but…"

Once again he interrupted "I see. Well if Kelso makes your life so much better then maybe you should be with him. I'm sure he'd break it off with Brooke."

"Maybe I should! At least he proposed. In fact both Michael and Fez proposed, unlike you!" She shouted.

"Then maybe you should have said yes! I'll be fine. I've never had anything, and when you got nothing, you got nothing to lose." His words were sad and defeated.

Jackie could feel the tears behind her unique eyes "Oh Steven, that's not true. Don't you get it?"

He looked at her confusedly "Get what?"

"Okay, remember when we first met?"

"Uh yeah…Donna hit you with a ball." He answered in puzzlement.

Jackie squeaked in indignation "That is _not_ when we first met! How could you forget?!"

"It's easy. People repress bad memories, and for me that was the worst day of my life." He regretted his chilly words the moment they crossed his lips. Seeing the look of agony etched across Jackie's perfect face and knowing he caused it again was the most hurtful thing to his heart. It was even more hurtful than the fact that he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. It was true. He never had anything, and he never would.

She inhaled ragged breaths "If that's how you really feel then go."

Hyde stood frozen for a moment before turning and walking out. The moment the door closed Jackie collapsed to her knees, as her tears began burst angrily out of her eyes. It had been a rough couple of years. After her breakup with Steven and Michael's ridiculous proposal, she had decided it was Fez she wanted, though deep down she knew it wasn't true. After a mere week of dating she came to her senses and broke it off. Fez tried to win her back by proposing, but it was no use. She wasn't in love with him. There was only one man, who despite everything, she loved. His name was Steven Hyde. She spent nearly a year hiding from her pent up feelings, as did he. They finally reunited on Thanksgiving. For nearly a month things seemed to be going well. It seemed that they had finally put their past difficulties aside. That is until Hyde muttered Jackie's three favorite words. At the Forman Christmas party, Mrs. Forman asked Steven if he intended on marrying Jackie. His reply was not only "I don't know" but to top it off he added "That's the last thing I'm thinking about right now.". She had been humiliated in front of all their friends, which started the fight. She knew she would never love anyone else, so it was time to accept that she had nothing and never would.

As Hyde drove the Camino through the streets of Point Place, he cursed himself, cursed himself for all the things he said and didn't say, for all the things he had and would never have, for all the pain he gave and received. He cursed himself for a lot of things, but mostly he cursed himself for losing Jackie. She was the only thing he ever had, but he always knew that she was never fully his. It was only a matter of time before he lost her forever, it might as well be on Christmas. After all, it's not as though Christmas ever meant anything in his life. Hell, the closest thing to Santa was a drunk guy in a red suit laying under his mother. Santa…the thought reminded him of what Jackie had said. "Remember when we first met?" All of a sudden, an image rang clear in his mind, and he wondered how he ever could have forgotten.

* * *

**Christmas eve 1968**

""Come on man! Your parents are having their annual Christmas party. Now get up there and snake some beers." The curly-haired boy insisted.

"We can't have beer. We're only eight." The skinny boy replied, shocked.

Shaded eyes rolled "Man, I had my first beer when I was four."

Green eyes widened "Did you get in trouble when your mom found out?"

He huffed "Please. It was Edna who gave me it in the first place."

While Eric Forman's naïve mind reeled, the basement door opened to reveal the girl next door.

"What are you two losers up to?" Donna asked teasingly.

"Psh Forman is the loser. He's too chicken to go upstairs and snag us beer." Hyde replied in disgust.

"Hyde seriously! You know how scary Red is. He keeps saying he'll put his foot in my a.s.s." He spelled the word out.

Hyde laughed at his friend "You won't even say the word? Maybe Red should put his foot in your ass."

"Leave him alone Hyde." The redhead interjected.

"Thank you Donna." Eric spoke, giving Hyde a triumphant look.

"Besides, I don't think there will be enough room for Red's foot in his ass in a minute."

Both boys looked confused "What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"I mean…it's wedgie time, string bean!" The tall girl pulled tightly on the skinny boy's underpants with a wicked grin. Eric groaned as Hyde laughed.

"Good one Donna." He cheered at the look of discomfort and embarrassment on his friend's face.

After he adjusted himself, Eric had a look of determination "Fine. That's how you want it? I'll make you pay. You're just a girl, and I'm like a powerful wizard. I'm so great I could probably do a mind trick to control people and use light as my weapon." He stared off into space.

"Uh…what the hell are you taking about?" The other boy inquired.

Green eyes snapped back into focus "Nothing. Man, they should make that into a movie! Anyway, I'm going to get you, Donna Pinch-my-butty!"

"Oh yeah?" She smiled devilishly.

"Yeah!" he answered resolutely.

"Oh yeah?" She repeated.

"Yeah!"

"Well, you have to catch me first!" She began to speed away as he chased after her. As they ran through the basement door, they nearly pummeled their friend Michael Kelso and the tiny brunette by his side.

"Ugh Michael, were those boys your friends?" She asked irritably.

"Yeah but the redhead is a girl…Donna." He answered.

"That plaid-covered, carrot head giant was a girl?" She asked in shock.

"Gee Kelso, where'd you find this gem?" The other boy in the room spoke, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Oh, hey Hyde. This is Jackie. We're in love." He placed his arm around her tiny frame.

Jackie eyed the boy apprehensively. He was dirty, frizzy-haired, and wore sunglasses indoors.

"I'm Jackie Burkhart. Of course, I'm sure you've heard of me." She tossed her raven hair back haughtily before continuing "Who are you?"

"Name's Hyde." He replied simply.

"Hyde? What kind of name is Hyde? Are you from the country of dumb names?" She asked snottily.

"Actually I think he's Irish." Kelso replied, too dense to realize she was just being rude.

"Well in that case, you must be from the country of bratty midgets." He jabbed with amusement.

"Hey don't talk about my little sweet pea like that." The taller boy stepped toward his friend.

Jackie put her tiny hand out to stop him. "No Michael. Don't bother. He's just a poor person. He's not worth our time." She marched over to the chair and took a seat.

Hyde looked at his friend with disdain "Why is she here, man?"

"She promised that as a Christmas present she'd let me play doctor, but only if I bring her around my friends."

Hyde's eyes made a circular motion "If she hangs around here I might not be your friend in the morning."

Kelso looked perplexed "Who cares? I'm going to play doctor!"

Hyde frogged him before going to sit down. "You're in my seat, princess."

She looked down at the ratty chair, but made no move to get up "Oh that's too bad."

"You're not getting up?" He waited a moment but she did not reply "Fine. Have it your way." Hyde picked her up, sat down on his chair, and placed her tiny frame on his lap.

At first Jackie fought to pull away, but he kept his arm around her waist.

"What? You wanted to sit here so bad. I'm just helping you out." He spoke nonchalantly.

She sighed "Fine." Her body relaxed into his. He loosened his grip on her, yet for some odd reason, he couldn't move his arm from its position around her body. He couldn't fathom why, but this felt natural to him. He breathed in her scent. She smelled so clean and fresh, like a girl. He never hung around with girl's except Donna, and she was more of a guy than Eric or Kelso. He admired Jackie's appearance starting with her hair, tiny ebony ringlets that encircled her face. Her face was like the porcelain dolls he had seen in the windows of shops. She was a tiny little dollface in every way. Even the frilly red and white velvet dress and black buckled Patten leather shoes she wore upon her teeny feet were like that of a doll's.

As Jackie relaxed her form against the boy she sat upon she realized how strange this was. He was rude and messy. She could not be seen with a boy like him, but for some reason it was more than pride that kept her in the position she was in. When this strange kid touched her it was different from the way Michael touched her. Maybe it was because he was some sort of big-haired freak, but then why didn't it feel bad? Why did it feel good?

"Uh Hyde, what are you doing?" Kelso asked as he took in the sight before him in confusion.

"What?" he asked innocently "She needed a place to sit."

"But she should be sitting on me. I'm the doctor. She's the patient. That's how it works in hospitals!" He whined, stomping his foot.

Hyde smirked "What can I say Kelso? Looks like there's another doctor in town."

"Find your own patient!" He marched over and tore Jackie off of Hyde.

"Ow! Michael, you idiot, that hurt! If you think I'm going to let you play doctor now, you're crazy!" She smacked the tall boy.

He squealed "Uh! See, now look what you did, Hyde!"

The curly haired boy laughed "Let's see, what's the word I'm looking for…BURN!"

"That's it! I'm going to kick your ass!" He jumped toward Hyde as the two came tumbling to the basement floor. Hyde's shades were knocked off his face as he rumbled with his friend. Kelso quickly grabbed them and snapped them in half.

"Haha I broke your glasses!" He was so busy gloating that Hyde managed to get a punch in.

"Ow my eye!" Kelso screeched from his position on the floor.

Hyde picked up the two pieces of his sunglasses. With his unharmed eye, Kelso saw the look of pure rage on the other boy's face. Taking that as his cue, he got up and ran. Hyde rose to his feet and chased him to the door, where he saw the taller boy running away down the street.

"You better run!" He shouted towards the retreating form before turning to face the shocked brunette.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed irately.

"Look princess, your boyfriend had a beating coming to him."

"No, I meant that I can't believe that jerk just left me here." She shook her head in disbelief.

Just then a man bounded down the basement stairs. "Oh Steven, where's Eric?"

"He ran off fighting with Donna."

Red Forman grimaced "Oh crap. Now he's going to come home all black and blue, and Kitty will force me to be nice to him." He cringed before continuing "I swear if that dumb ass keeps getting beat up by a girl, I'm going to have to stick my foot in his ass to toughen him up."

Hyde's fist went up in encouragement "Do it, Red."

"I'll just go up and tell Kitty Eric's down here playing with his damn dolls again. It's more believable them him getting into a fight anyway."

Red's form disappeared, leaving the boy and girl alone. After a moment of awkward silence, she spoke.

"He called you Steven…I thought you said your name was Hyde."

"Yeah Hyde's my last name. No one but the parents call me Steven." He informed her.

"Oh…" She paused "I still can't believe that idiot just left me."

"Yeah well, Kelso's no prince charming." He shrugged.

"I need someone to walk me home. Could you do it?"

He smirked "Sorry your highness. I'm no prince charming either."

She approached him "Oh come on. It's going to get dark out soon, and my house is far…pweeeeeaaaase." She pouted up at him.

As he looked down at her, he found himself powerless to resist her puppy dog expression.

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly.

She clapped and jumped up and down "Yay! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go."

The two exited the basement and began to walk the sidewalks of Point Place on their way to Jackie's house. She watched as Hyde looked down at the shattered glasses in his hand.

"I can't believe that moron broke my damn shades."

"Maybe Santa will bring you new ones." She said hopefully.

"Chh Santa doesn't exist."

Seven year old mismatched eyes bugged out in shock "He does so exist!"

"Not in my house." Hyde spoke grimly.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"I mean Santa has never stopped at my house." He replied.

"Why? Are you bad?"

"Yeah I guess I probably am." His words were those of a sad and lost child, never feeling worthy.

"I don't think so." She spoke with certainty.

"You don't?" He asked in surprise.

"Nope." Her head shook.

"Well, how do you know?"

"I just do, and I am always right. Besides, you shouldn't wear those rotten sunglasses anyway."

He stared at her as they continued to stroll along "Oh really, and why is that?"

"Because your eyes are so pretty. My daddy bought me a necklace with my birthstone in it. Your eyes remind me of that."

Hyde wasn't sure how to respond to her words. No one had ever complimented him on pretty much anything. It was completely foreign to him. Luckily he didn't need to respond.

"We're here!"

He looked on at the house before them. It was huge and fancy. This little doll by his side seemed so small in comparison to the place she lived, yet it seemed to suit her. She really was a princess. He walked her up to the door expecting her to just walk in, but she stopped and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Uh…so…bye." He moved to leave, but her hand grabbed his.

"Wait." She pointed up "It's mistletoe."

"Yeah, so?" He asked, puzzled by this weird girl.

She rolled her eyes "So we have to kiss. It's tradition."

Hyde's blue pools widened "Uh no."

"We have to. Pweeeeaaaaase!"

He exhaled sharply "Fine." He had to avoid this girl from now on. For some reason her pout made him cave to just about any demand.

After a fit of giggles and clapping, Jackie leaned in and touched her lips to Hyde's. He was in shock at first, expecting a peck on the cheek, but as their lips connected, his eyes drifted shut and his arms drew her little body closer to his. They remained with their lips fused together for many long moments before Jackie pulled away smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Steven."

Hyde watched as the little girl entered the house and closed the large door behind her. It took him several minutes to process what had just happened. He had just kissed a girl, and not just any girl, but a little rich princess Kelso liked. This had turned out to be the strangest Christmas eve of his life, and as he lay in bed that night, he had no idea that something special awaited him in the morning. When he awoke, Hyde got dressed and headed to the Forman's. Knowing his home life wasn't great, Mrs. Forman insisted he spend Christmas morning at their house. She even had some presents for him. As they sat by the tree she handed him a gift wrapped in paper that resembled a candy cane. It had a red ribbon and a tiny red bow on top. He noticed that the paper didn't match any of the other gifts.

"That was here when we woke up. I guess Santa knew you'd be here." The motherly figure cheered.

"Huh?" He muttered as he looked at the sticker. It had a picture of Tinkerbelle with a Santa hat on. The handwriting was neat, but clearly childlike. It read:

_To: Steven _

_From: Santa_

He ripped through the fancy wrapping to pull out the black leather case that lay within. As he opened it, a smile came to his face. He touched the shiny rims and lenses of his brand new aviator sunglasses. It was the greatest gift of all, and it came from the most surprising place. As he placed the glasses on his face, his mind was consumed with thoughts of the tiny little doll-faced princess who had given him something he had never experienced in his young life, a merry Christmas.

* * *

**Christmas 1980**

Jackie awoke in her bed and rubbed her eyes, still puffy from her crying. It seemed that she would finally have to accept that she and Steven were never going to have their happily ever after. She had dreamed of it since they got together. In fact, she had been dreaming of it since the very first day they met, twelve long years before. Steven had been her first kiss, and she desperately wanted him to be her last, but it just wasn't going to happen. She got to her feet and headed toward the kitchen to make some coffee, when something on the counter caught her eye. It was tiny and wrapped in red and white striped paper with a small red bow. The card that stuck out from under the bow read:

_To: Jackie_

_From: Santa_

She scrunched up her nose in confusion as she ripped the paper away to come upon a small black, velvet box. At this sight, her mouth opened and lay agape With shaky fingers, she quickly opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring imaginable. It was a three carat, princess cut diamond with two blue stones on either side of it. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind. At first she jumped, but instantly relaxed when she realized it was him.

"Do you like it?" He whispered in her ear.

She turned in his arms to face him "Steven, I love it! But why are you giving it to me?"

He smiled "I can't believe _the_ Jackie Burkhart doesn't recognize a marriage proposal when she sees one."

"But…but…you said…"

"I know what I said, but I was full of crap, Jackie. I'm sorry I said it. It's just…" His voice trailed off.

Her hand caressed his cheek gently "It's just what, puddin' pop?"

"It's just, like I said, I have never really had anything, and I never will. How can I expect you to settle for me."

More tears flooded her eyes "Oh Steven, you never let me finish what I was trying to say last night. Michael has given me everything I have in my life." His face dropped at these words.

She reached up and lifted his chin to look into his un-shaded eyes "He gave me everything because he brought me to you, and without you, I wouldn't have anything. You're the reason I am the smart, strong woman I am today because you were the one who pushed me and challenged me to be the best version of myself. I'm only truly happy when you're there. You are everything to me, and that's why I'm grateful to Michael."

Hyde's breath hitched "Jackie, no one has ever thought of me like that."

"Well then, they were idiots. Steven, you are incredible, and you don't have nothing. You have me…all of me, and you always will."

He wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled "So does that mean you'll marry me?"

She laughed and cried at the same time "Are you kidding me? This ring is never coming off!"

He laughed as he pulled the glistening ring from the box and slid it on her finger.

She looked down at the blue stones and smiled. "Now every time I look at this I'll see your eyes."

He stared at this gorgeous woman in awe "God, I love you, Jackie."

"I love you too, Steven, more than anyone or anything."

Their lips met softly, much like the very first time. As their mouths connected, their minds, bodies, and souls did as well. This was where they belonged.

"So, happy to be the future Mrs. Hyde?"

"Hyde…that is the most beautiful name!" She answered before kissing him again.

* * *

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, from now on our troubles will be out of sight._

Eric took a seat on the couch next to his wife. He pulled her red locks aside to kiss her neck. Donna smiled.

"Oh my God. She kicked." She placed her husband's hand upon her rounded belly as they smiled brightly, feeling their baby girl's kicks. All the highs and lows, all the bad times were behind them at last. They would be a happy family for the rest of their days.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the yuletide gay, from now on our troubles will be miles away_

Red chased his wife up the steps of their home. They had experienced many things. Most good, some not so good, but they had seven children, who despite his griping, Red loved with all his heart. And they had each other. What more could any man ask for really?

_Here we are as in olden days, Happy golden days of yore_

Jackie danced in her green and white uniform as her fiancé watched from the couch. It was their own little Christmas tradition that would continue even after years of marriage and three children. As she finished her cheer, she pounced on him and kissed him sweetly.

_Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more_

Kelso smiled widely as he sat next to his best friend in the world. He had spent many Christmases without Fez, but he never would again. They each sipped their cocoa as they watched their girlfriends, Laurie and Brooke, play with little Betsy. This is how it would always be. All of them together.

_Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow, hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

And they would all be together. The gang of friends from the basement had become so much more. They had become family. And as Jackie and Steven lay together that night staring at the tree and the snow outside, they realized that they were the luckiest people in the world because they had so much, more than they ever could have dreamed of.

_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

**Happily ever After!!!**

* * *

**A/N: Figure out Jackie's birthstone? I'll really freak if you guess the birthday I gave her in my head. It's my birthday, if that helps. Lol! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and have a merry Christmas! Please review! Now I want to thank some people individually:**

**Danielle A.: Thank you so much for being my bestest friend. I'm so lucky to have you in my life! I love you.**

**Allie: I wish I could see you to give you a big hug. We have been great friends for a year now, and I really lucked out because you are wonderful. I love you sweetie!**

**Mina: You have been a constant supporter and encourager, and I don't know what I'd do without that. Thank you so much for being a great friend! **

**Sarah: You are such a great friend and JH fan! I simply adore you!**

**Danielle (Jaded Angel): Thanks for all your support and for sharing my insanity. I love our brilliance! We are so awesome!**

**Cookie207: You rock. We have some wonderful convos, and I am so grateful for your support!**

**Amanda: Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer. Your reviews always make me happy!**

**Sam (jackiehyde4eva): You are such an awesome person. I love your reviews. Thanks so much!**

**Alysia (WonderfulCaricature): You are a new favorite reviewer, so thanks so much for your kind words!**

**Doug: I love that you always PM me and say nice things! Thanks for that!!**

**Kezztip: You are a wonderful writer and it pleases me to no end to have you read my stuff. Thanks for supporting me!**

**I know for a fact that I am forgetting people. If I did, I am so sorry, and I will thank you when you review, so please do!!**


End file.
